powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * "It's Morphin' Time!" **Season 1 ***''"Dragonzord!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!"'' **Season 2 ***''"'Tigerzord!" '"Mastodon''!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" **Season 3 ***''"Ninja Ranger Power, now!"'' ***''"White Ranger Power!"'' "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" ''"''Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!" **Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie: ***''"Pterodactyl!"'' "Triceratops!" '"Tyrannosarus!" "Mastodon!" " Saber-toothed Tiger!" "White Tiger!" ***''"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" "The Frog!" "The Ape!" "The Crane!" "The Wolf!" "The Bear!"'' Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * "It's Morphin' Time!" ** Delphine: "White Aquitar Ranger Power!" ** Corcus: "Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" ** Cestro: "Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" ** Tideus: "Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" ** Aurico: "Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" of Aquitar, full power!", "Power of water!", "Power of light!", "Powers unite!" of Aquitar, we need full power!", "Alien Rangers!" Power Rangers: Zeo * "It's Morphin' Time!" **Katherine: "Zeo Ranger I: Pink!" **Tanya: "Zeo Ranger II: Yellow!" **Rocky: "Zeo Ranger III: Blue!" **Adam: "Zeo Ranger IV: Green!" **Tommy: "Zeo Ranger V: Red!" **Jason: "Gold Ranger Power!" Power Rangers: Turbo * "Shift Into Turbo!" **Justin: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" **Adam:'' "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" '' **Tanya: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" **Katherine: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" ** Tommy: "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" By the second half of Power Rangers: Turbo, the four new Turbo Rangers (T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie) do not shout out the previous calls. Justin, who is the Blue Turbo Ranger of the previous group of Turbo Rangers, doesn't do that either. Power Rangers: In Space * "Let's Rocket!" Red!", "Power Black!", "Power Blue!", '"Power Yellow!", "Power Pink!", "Power Silver!" Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * "Go Galactic!" and "Magna Power!" Red!", "Galaxy Green!", "Galaxy Blue!", "Galaxy Yellow!", "Galaxy Pink!", "Magna Defender" Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue * "Lightspeed Rescue!" and "Titanium Power!" Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Power Rangers: Time Force * "Time for Time Force!" and "Quantum Power!" Force Red!", "Time Force Blue!", "Time Force Green!", "Time Force Yellow!", "Time Force Pink!", "Quantum Ranger!" Power Rangers: Wild Force * "Wild Access!" ["Blazing Lion!", "Soaring Eagle!", "Surging Shark!", "Iron Bison!", "Noble Tiger!", "Howling Wolf!"] of the Earth, united we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force!" Power Rangers: Ninja Storm * "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!", "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" and "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" ["Power of Air!" "Power of Water!" "Power of Earth!" "Power of Thunder!" "Green Samurai Power!"] ["Wind Ranger Power!"] ["Ninja Ranger Power!"] ["Ranger Storm Power!"] Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" and "White Ranger, Dino Power!" ["Tyranno!" "Tricera!" "Ptera!" "Brachio!" "Drago!"] ["Dino Power!"] Power Rangers: SPD * "SPD, Emergency!" ["1, SPD Red!" "2, SPD Blue!" "3, SPD Green!" "4, SPD Yellow!" "5, SPD Pink!" "Force from The Future, SPD, Omega Ranger!" "Defender of the Galaxy, SPD, Shadow Ranger!"] ["Space Patrol Delta!"] ["Rangers Ready,Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth"] Power Rangers: Mystic Force *'"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"' ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") of snow, White Mystic Ranger!", "Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!", "Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!", "Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger", "Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!", "Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger", "Power of the sun, Solaris Knight!", "Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!" call forth the magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" call forth the magic! and together as one, united of all timed! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive *'"Overdrive Accelerate!"' ["Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!"] ["Call to adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"]' Power Rangers: Jungle Fury *'"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"' the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!", "With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!","With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!", "With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!", "With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!", "With the spirit of an elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!", "With the spirit of a bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" "With the spirit of a shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" '' ''Animal Spirits united as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" Power Rangers: RPM *'"RPM, Get in Gear!"' 'Power Rangers Samurai ' "'Go, Go Samurai!"'﻿ "Gold Power!" "Samurai Rangers, Ready! Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" Arsenal